Planet Of The Injectoids
Story Jon is in his lab and April walks in and hugs him. ''' Jon: What’s the hug for? April: Why not. '''An alert pops up on the monitor and Jon looks at it. April: What is that for? Jon: It’s a help message from Ink Jet’s Planet. April: Are you going? Suddenly Jon and April are beamed out of the lab and land in a rocky environment. Both Jon and April find it difficult to breath. Jon places a breathing mask on April so she can breathe normally. Jon collapses to the floor. April: Jon! The Ultimatrix transforms Jon into Ink Jet. Ink Jet stands up. Ink Jet: Why am I Ink Jet? Ultimatrix: Injectoid is most suited since this is the home Planet of the Injectoids. April: Whoa! Ink Jet: We need to get a local idea of where we are. Is that mask making it easier to breathe? April: I’m breathing like its Oxygen. Ink Jet: Good, then its working. April: And you’ll only be alive until the Ultimatrix times out. Ink Jet: Just focus on your life, not mine. Ink Jet walks off with April following. Soon they reach a castle. There are two Injectoids at the entrance. Injectoid: What is your purpose here? April: We got a message for help and then teleported here. Injectoid: You must be here to see the Queen. Ink Jet: The Queen? Ink Jet and April follow one of the Injectoids into the castle. They are lead to the throne room where the Queen is. Ink Jet and April kneel in front of the Queen. The Queen signals them to rise. Injectoid Queen: A Human on Nejequazr? This is strange. Ink Jet: At least we now know the Planet name. Injectoid Queen: You don’t know the Planet you live on? April: He’s Jon Marron and I’m April Marron. Injectoid Queen: He can’t be Jon Marron, there’s no telling if that is the Ultimatrix. April and Ink Jet look around and see all the Injectoid’s are wearing an Ultimatrix symbol. Ink Jet: Well if there is Oxygen in here, I can prove it. April removes her breathing apparatus and is breathing normally. April: They have Oxygen here. Ink Jet hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts into Human form. Jon: See. Injectoid Queen: So you are who you say you are. So you got my message. April: Request for help yes. Injectoid Queen: Well you are needed for a certain task. Jon: What task? An Injectoid runs in and proceeds to talk to the Queen. Injectoid: My Queen, the enemy is here. Injectoid Queen: How many? Injectoid: 10. April: 10 what? Injectoid: Primal Lunarians. Jon: Primal Lunarians?! April: Who? Jon: Kinetic Star. April: Oh. Jon and April run outside. They see a few Injectoid’s firing ink from their cannons at the 10 Primal Lunarians. The Primal Lunarians fire star beams at the Injectoid’s knocking them out. Jon: Well, it’s a good thing I know what their powers are. April: So what is the plan? Jon: Fill me up. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Chuck It. April: Oh. April absorbs the ground and turns into Stone form. April chucks rocks she has broken into Chuck It’s mouth. After a while, Chuck It signals April to stop. The Injectoid Queen walks outside. ''' Chuck It: Now let’s show them! '''Chuck It fires powerful repetitive fire at the 10 Primal Lunarians, causing them a bit of damage and force them to retreat. Injectoid Queen: Impressive. Chuck It: Thanks. Chuck It hits the Ultimatrix Symbol and reverts into Human form. April also goes to her Human form. Jon: So, why are the Primal Lunarians fighting against you? Injectoid Queen: Because we are at war. The Injectoid Queen walks back inside. Jon and April follow. They are now in the main room with the Injectoid Queen near a hologram screen on the wall with the Primal Lunarian Leader on the screen. Lunarian Leader: You will lose! The Primal Lunarian Leader sees Jon and April. Lunarian Leader: Jon Marron. You’re helping the enemy? April notices a gem in the background. April: Jon, what is that gem? Jon sees the gem and gets angry. Jon: So you let Ben, Gwen, Kevin and I believe Bright Star was the culprit when it was you all along! Lunarian Leader: Well, you guys were the only ones who were good enough for the job. So you’ve joined the bad side now. The hologram screen ends. April: What does that gem do? Jon: Increases their power. Injectoid Queen: How much? Jon: Enough to defeat you. Star beams should bounce off an Injectoid, but you now seem to be taking a lot of damage when you shouldn’t. April: And what do we do about that? Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Kinetic Star. Injectoid Queen: You can transform into a Primal Lunarian? Kinetic Star: Yes. April: We can use this. Just got to hide the Ultimatrix. Kinetic Star: What are you suggesting? Injectoid Queen: I think your sister is suggesting you go undercover. April: Yeah, but the Ultimatrix symbol on your chest would give you away as soon as you arrive. Kinetic Star: Well, we could give it a try. Ultimatrix, camouflage mode. Ultimatrix: Camouflage mode activated. The Ultimatrix symbol on Kinetic Star’s chest disappears. April: So, it’s still there? Kinetic Star: Yes. Injectoid Queen: I suggest you go into their base and stop them. Kinetic Star: My thought exactly. Kinetic Star walks outside and April follows. April: Aren’t you a little bit suspicious about the Queen. Kinetic Star: Of course I am, but I can’t be in two places at once. Kinetic Star gets some earpieces out and gives one to April and puts one in his own ear. April: What is this? Kinetic Star: Easier to communicate. April puts the earpiece into her ear. Kinetic Star: Keep that in and we can talk. I’ll tell you about the Lunarians and you can tell me about the Injectoids. April: Got it. Good luck. Kinetic Star: You too. Kinetic Star flies away and April walks back into the castle. Soon at the Primal Lunarian base, Kinetic Star lands. Kinetic Star: Access Life Form Lock. The Ultimatrix beeps quietly three times. Only Kinetic Star hears it. Kinetic Star walks towards the base and is stopped by another Primal Lunarian. Primal Lunarian: Why are you here? Kinetic Star: I’m here to tell our Leader some important The Primal Lunarian lets Kinetic Star enter, not knowing Kinetic Star is Jon. Soon Kinetic Star is in the main room with the Primal Lunarian Leader, who also has no clue Kinetic Star is Jon. Lunarian Leader: What is your presence here? Kinetic Star: I’m here to report the Injectoids know what the weapon we have can do. Lunarian Leader: Interesting. This isn’t too much of a problem. April (Via earpiece): The Injectoids are planning to attack in grid 7. They believe that’s where the Donmeldum Weapon is. Kinetic Star: There’s more sire. The Injectoids are planning on attacking grid 7. Lunarian Leader: So they have found the Donmeldum Weapon. Then we must attack too. Tell the soldiers to be ready in 10 minutes for attack. Kinetic Star bows and then leaves and sees the Lunarian General. Kinetic Star: Our Leader wants all the soldiers ready for attack on the Injectoids in 10 minutes. The Injectoids are going to grid 7. Lunarian General: Right. The Lunarian General walks off. Kinetic Star then walks away out of sight from all the Primal Lunarians. Kinetic Star: Right, they are going to grid 7 in 10 minutes. How about the Injectoids? April (Via Earpiece): On their way now. Kinetic Star: Good, they’ll be there at the same time. April (Via Earpiece): That’s bad. Where April is, she is outside the castle and is looking out towards the direction Jon went as Kinetic Star some time ago. XLR8 arrives, picks April up and then runs to what both sides are calling grid 7. XLR8 places April down. XLR8: Make the Ultimatrix visible. The Ultimatrix symbol becomes visible again. XLR8 hits it and reverts into Jon. April: What is this place? Jon: I don’t know, but we have 4 minutes before both sides are here. April: And we are going to get this ‘weapon’ before they do? Jon: Yeah, that’s the plan anyway. April: Isn’t that like giving the Injectoids reason to hate you? Jon: Oh, they already do. April: And why did you send both sides here? Jon: They’ll have a big talk then fight. Hopefully we will have the weapon before they fight. April: Not a solid plan. Jon and April see a cave and enter it. Soon they see a puzzle where you need to slide pieces to make a pattern. Jon: Great, I’m not good at this stuff. April: Good thing I am. April begins moving the pieces around and then makes the pattern. The door slides open leading Jon and April to a pool. There is nothing around the pool. Jon: Right, we need to swim underneath. April: How deep is that? Jon: Not sure. April gets an underwater apparatus and puts it on, using it to breathe underwater. April then dives into the pool. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Slippery Fish and goes into the pool. They both swim underwater and soon end up in a room after the passage. They both go above ground and Slippery Fish tries to hit the Ultimatrix but can’t due to its short fins. Slippery Fish: A bit of help? April hits the Ultimatrix and Slippery Fish reverts into Jon. They both walk up to a staff. Jon: So this is the weapon. April reads the inscription. April: Whomever grabs the weapon, will be tested for purity. If the person isn’t pure, eternal darkness will ensue. Jon: Well, both sides will die if they get their hands on this. Both the Injectoid Queen and the Lunarian Leader arrive with two of their guards each. Injectoid Queen: I think not. The Injectoid Queen grabs the staff. Injectoid Queen: I have all the power. The Injectoid Queen then begins to glow in red and gold light and then disappears. A stone statue of the Injectoid Queen appears next to the staff, which has returned to its original position. Jon: Well, I guess we now know what the form of eternal darkness is. The Lunarian Leader then picks up the staff and nothing happens. Lunarian Leader: I am of pure heart! April: That can’t be! The staff glows red and covers the Lunarian Leader and then he disappears and also becomes a statue and appears next to the staff on the opposite side of the Injectoid Queen. The staff has also returned to its original position. Jon: Now, I suggest you all leave this place. This seems to be sacred ground of the long lost kings of this Planet. Injectoid Guard: This is true. I’ve heard of such a thing. Lunarian Guard: Same. April: So can you two make a truce? The Injectoids and the Primal Lunarians look at their now deceased leaders and then agree to make a truce. Everyone goes outside and then Jon and April make sure the terms of the truce are fair on both sides. After a while the truce is made permanent and Jon and April get teleported back to Jon’s Lab. April: Well that went well. Jon: Well two people are dead. I’ve got to log that and the truce into the Plumber databanks. April: I’ll help you. Jon and April leave Jon’s Lab via the elevator. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Injectoids *Injectoid Queen (First Appearance; Deceased) Villains Primal Lunarians *Leader (Deceased) *General Aliens Used *Ink Jet *Chuck It *Kinetic Star *XLR8 *Slippery Fish Category:J:UA Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes